Over-moulded or over-injected rifles are known in the state of the art belonging to the applicant firm. Specifically, those relating to over-moulded and/or over-injected sound reducers on the sporting rifle barrel should be pointed out.
Thus, European Patent 2112452 is known, in the name of the applicant firm, filed in 2007, which refers to a firearm or compressed air arm, with a sound reducer, of the type comprising a firing mechanism, a barrel, a chamber, with said firearm or compressed air arm comprising an over-moulded or over-injected sound reducer on the mentioned barrel, so that the barrel and the sound reducer form a single part. PCT/ES2011/070024 is also known, belonging to the same applicant firm and with the same inventors, filed on 17th of January 2011 for a “Method for manufacturing a bull barrel equipped with a sound reducer and sound reducer-equipped “bull barrel” obtained”, that comprises a barrel with an entrance end and an exit end, which method is characterised in that it comprises the following steps: a first step in which a tube, having two ends, a first and a second, having an inner diameter greater than the outer diameter of the barrel, is fixed to a wedge by its first end, a second step in which a muzzle that terminates in a hood is fixed to the second end of the tube, with said muzzle comprising at least one lateral aperture and at least a first hoop that fits into the tube sealing the second tube end with stops that define channels in the hood, which connect the outside with the muzzle interior, being the mentioned stops the end of the referred tube, a third step in which the barrel is fixed to the muzzle and the wedge, defining a space or cavity between the tube and the barrel and a fourth step in which the configuration of the third step is introduced into a moulding machine that over-moulds it with the exception of the barrel entrance end, giving it the desired form, with said over-moulding penetrating inside the tube by the channels up to the referred first hoop.